The present invention relates to the field of golf shoes. A golfer's performance depends on the ability of the golfer's golf shoes' to provide a solid base of support. The interaction between the shoe and the ground enables the golfer to perform the body movements necessary to culminate into an ideal contact between the club head and the ball. At the same time, golf shoes should provide comfort and relief from strain to the golfer's feet.
It has been found that, during the golf swing, each foot acts in a unique manner. Therefore, it has been suggested that the left and right shoes should be constructed differently. For instance, cleat placement should be designed to optimize the shear-forces during the golf swing and the center of pressure for each foot in order to enhance the production of forces. Furthermore, it has been suggested that the traditional raised heel should be replaced by a continuous sole and heel wedge to provide a greater contact area with the ground.
It has been determined that the rear shoe should be able to rock without generating much force and provide support by having an appropriately flexible sole, while the front shoe should be most effective in the critical contact region of the swing. At contact, the front foot supports an insecure stance and a mechanical shifting of force from the medial section to the lateral edge of the shoe.
The weight transfer pattern of a golfer during the golf swing, also termed "weight shift" or "mechanics of the feet," has been looked at by a number of investigators. The weight transfer pattern is generally measured at the ground/shoe interface. The importance of the interaction has been termed as the "vital link that allows a golfer to perform the series of body movements during the swing that lead to impact with the ball.".sup.1 FNT See Williams, K. R. and Cavanagh, P. R., The Mechanics of Foot Action During the Golf Swing and Implications for Shoe Design, Med. Sci. Sports Exerc., 15(3): 247-255, 1983.
Generally, golfers shift weight to the back foot during the back swing, then shift back to the front foot during the downswing. Through the hitting area, weight is primarily on the front foot and the back heel is raised off the ground. Following impact, the weight remains on the front foot.
The present invention relates to the design of golf shoes. Golf shoes have been in existence for many years now and are characterized by the golf spikes that protrude from the shoe sole to provide stability for the golfer.
The golf shoe has traditionally been comprised of a shoe upper and a shoe sole. The shoe upper is generally constructed of leather or simulated leather that is attached to a lasting board. The shoe sole has traditionally been constructed of leather for the more expensive shoes and of a synthetic leather material or polyurethane for the lower cost shoes. The shoe sole generally includes a number of spike sockets for the golf spikes.
The golf spike has generally been characterized as a sharp cone-shaped protrusion made of metal that inserts into the ground. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,129 disclose a different type of spike that can replace the traditional spike. This spike is characterized as a plastic spike with a plurality of traction ribs. Small pyramid shaped protrusions are integral with the shoe sole in U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,851. These spikes are used with the traditional spikes and allegedly provide additional support for the golfer.
The golf spikes are traditionally placed into a spike socket that is built into the shoe sole. Traditionally, this socket has threads to mate with the threads on the spike posts. However, as stated above, other spikes that are integral with the shoe sole have been contemplated. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,396 discloses a plurality of differing cleats being secured to the shoe sole with the use of a shaft that penetrates the cleat bases.
Spike sockets in prior spiked shoes are traditionally metal receptacles that are positioned in a spaced-apart relation about the sole. Alternatively, sockets have been integrated into a front plate and a heel plate which plates are positioned between the various sole layers. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,863 discloses a PVC member for receiving spike receptacles. The PVC members can be interconnected such that all of the spike receptacles for the forepart of the sole are interconnected.
Traditionally, the shoe spikes are located such that there are approximately six to eight spike locations in the fore foot area and four spike locations in the heel section. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,851 discloses supplemental ground-engaging elements located along the inner side of the right foot and along the outer side of the left foot for a right handed golfer.